¡¿Donde Esta Mi Princeso!
by Okima
Summary: una 'condición' que vuelve loco a Fairy Tail juntando parejas como desesperados en San valentin, la gran titania luchando por su peli azul favorito mejor dicho la Fiesta del siglo causa problemas...de nuevo


**¡¿Donde Esta Mi Princeso?!**

_-¡¿DONDE ESTA MI FERNANDEZ?!-_no era nada común ver a una peli roja disfrazada de gato con su mejor espada en las manos casi decapitando a unos míseros ladrones disfrazados de queso, bueno no tan míseros pues habían hecho algo peor que robar el pastel de Erza Scarlet! Si señores y señoras le habían secuestrado a su chico peli azul play boy, súper ardiente conocido en el bajo mundo como jellal Fernández, ¿pero cómo comenzó todo? pues…

_*****un día antes*****_

_-¡una fiesta!-_dijo emocionada la pequeña e inocente peli azul

_-así es Wendy-_asintió afirmativamente la albina mayor-ya está casi todo listo pero hay una pequeña **''condición''**- todas las chicas y todas me refiero a: lucy, juvia, Wendy, levy, charle, las nombradas se acercaron mas para escuchar la pequeña **''condición''** mientras que la albina menor trataba de no reír era obvio ella sabía la **''condición''**

-_deben traer pareja y disfrazados en pareja-_ así las chicas no sabían que hacer o gritar de emoción o salir corriendo cambiarse el nombre y comenzar una nueva vida en nuevos mundos y lisanna por fin pudo reír

_-pe…pero mira-chan-_levy trataba de sacar alguna excusa para no venir pero vamos era mirajane Strauss pedirle algo a ella que iba en su contra era imposible o pregúntenle a laxus que quería ocultar su relación con la demonio solo recibió salir en la revista más popular de todas (sorcerer)

_-¿y por qué las caras?-_ decía burlona la oji azul menor-_jajaja!-_volvió a carcajadas mientras las demás la mataban con la mirada o meterla a un hoyo

_-no te rías tanto lisanna_-la demonio le sonrió de una manera tan macabra a la pobre lisanna que imagino cavando su propia tumba-_invite a Sting a la fiesta y será tu pareja-_y así el gremio quedo en total silencio y la mandíbula de lisanna prácticamente en el suelo

-_mira-nee ¿Por qué?-_la pobre competía con el rojo más intenso contra el cabello de erza y el rosto de la Strauss menor créanme iba ganando

_-porque si-_y así todos con lo suyo, bueno no todos… todo el gremio buscaba pareja como un condenado soltero en el día de san Valentín, solo la mente maestra tras este plan arreglaba la barra tranquilamente

_-¡Bale Berga la Bida!_-en algún lado se escuchó el lamento de un pobre inocente sin pareja, hasta que **PUM!** Y unas grandes zancadas calmaron a todos pues si la gran reina de las hadas ''titania'' había llegado

-_¿Qué sucede aquí?-_ pregunto seriamente, todos se hicieron en orden para dejar pasar a la jefa de la magia digo mirajane

_-ara,ara-_le regalo una dulce sonrisa-_solo le dan el ultimo toque a la fiesta de mañana_-resalto la palabra _toque_ dejando a una erza algo confundida

_-y ese último toque ¿es?-_pregunto con un tono de intriga que no podía disimular, erza no debiste preguntar acabas de entrar a la boca del demonio

-_deben traer pareja y disfrazarse de igual manera-_el rostro de la maga clase S era entre sorpresa, nervios y ¿perversión?

_-¿p…pareja?-_pero sabrá dios porque la muy sonrojada erza se imaginaba a su peli azul con ropa interior de rayas blancas y negras, amordazado y bien atado mientras ella misma disfrazada de oficial de policías con un látigo en la mano…ok esto pasaba a categoría de mentes degeneradas digo pervertidos, erza se dio una cachetada mental considerando descansar de los libros para mayores de edad durante un tiempo, negó rápidamente bajando el sonrojo de su rostro

_-así es pareja y no te preocupes ya le avise a jellal y llegara-_giro la cabeza mirando un pequeño reloj en la barra-_en dos horas-_volvió a sonreír y se retiró dejando el caos en todo su esplendor, juvia se le lanzo enzima a gray prácticamente secuestrándolo, gajeel solo diciendo –tú, yo y disfraz vamos!- , natsu llevándose como un costal de papas a lucy, max de manera disimulada(fingiendo barrer) con su escoba a un cuarto oscuro y así sucesivamente, mientras todos se iban a conseguir sus disfraces la peli roja se dedicaba a calmar sus nervios comiendo pastel y sí que tenía muchos nervios los cien platos vacíos a su lado lo confirmaban

_-con tanto pastel arruinaras tu perfecta figura-_una pequeña risa se escuchó sacando a erza de sus pensamientos-_pero aun así serias la más hermosa de todas-_aquello la dejo como un tomate casi echando humo por la cabeza

_-qué cosas…di..dices jellal-_tratado de ocultar su sonrojo algo imposible

-_la verdad-_se acercó un poco a ella-_te invito a un paseo nocturno mientras pensamos en que disfrazarnos_-la chica asintió de manera tímida, el chico la ayudo a levantarse de su asiento así los dos saliendo del gremio bajo la mirada observadora de tres personas dos sonriendo divertidas y el otro llorando de felicidad por que otra de sus hijas crecía

_-tengo una idea…-_fue lo último que el maestro, la primera y mirajane escucharon espiando a la peli roja y al peli azul

*****día de la fiesta*****

_-¿y que celebramos?_

_-nose_

Y así la fiesta había comenzado en la puerta junto a a laux se veía a una hermosa mirajane con vestido blanco y corona disfrazada de reina y su reí de traje dorado a su lado, pues la ''reina'' verificaba que cumplieran el requisito para la celebración de quien sabe que, o si no laxus los sacaba amablemente (a patadas) de la fila, en la gran fila la mayoría esperaba ansioso entrar ¿quién no? Comida y cerveza. En la fila se observaba de todo un poco: natsu y lucy como el dragón y la princesa, Gray y juvia el marinero y la sirena, Sting y lisanna como el tigre y la tigresa , Gajeel y Levy como el lobo y la caperucita , Romeo y Wendy como Peter pan y campanita , Kana y su barril asi es el barril con lentes y corbatín y la alberona disfrazada de botella de cerveza, max con su escoba como bruja voladora tranquilos max es la bruja y así sucesivamente aunque algunos quedaron por fuera (macao y wakaba) pero de las parejas más esperadas no había llegado pero nadie imaginaba lo que sucedía al otro lado de la ciudad.

*****al otro lado del la ciudad*****

_-¡¿DONDE ESTA MI FERNANDEZ?!-_ y así llegamos al inicio con erza histérica vestida de gato , jellal secuestrado y vestido de ratón y quienes lo secuestraron con trajes de queso si se preguntan como paso esta parte muy fácil los ladrones escucharon que por jellal daban una jugosa recompensa y al verlo distraído con su traje de ratón que mejor que queso , y el divertido secuestro frente a los fieros ojos de el gato que los seguía con una espada tratando de cortarlos a la mitad los asustados quesos no tuvieron más salida quedando entre la espada y la pared literalmente en un callejón sin salida y erza en la única salida con una espada en la mano y una aura oscura que superaba a la de zeref (que si la viera ahora ensuciaría sus pantalones) pero con tres golpes, cinco patadas voladoras y una cortada erza acabo con los bandidos para ir a desatar al Fernández que observo todo con cara de trauma. Cuando erza lo desato de sus amarres el chico la abrazo feliz y como en todo cuento de hadas el secuestrado le dio un beso a su salvador un sabor más dulce que las fresas, se separaron un poco con cara de pendejos enamorados

_-¿volvemos a la fiesta?-_ pregunto sonrojado el chico del tatuaje

_-al diablo la fiesta! Que los demás esperen-_y con gran fuerza la peli roja cargo al peli azul al estilo princesa digo princesa llevándolo al hotel más cercano en ese momento, pues al parecer empezarían con la nueva generación de Fairy Tail.

***** Aun en lo que quedaba de fiesta *****

_-¿y erza?-_pregunto una rubia que sostenía su vestido que apenas quedaba en tiras

_-ni idea debe estar comiendo y divirtiéndose en otro lado-_le contesto mirajane con una sonrisa pero en su forma de demonio-_si me perdonas sigo con esto-_ y así se lanzó al gran caos que había alrededor pues como siempre todo termino al estilo de las hadas

_-vaya que suerte tienes erza-_suspiro lucy mientras se escondía de las sillas, mesas y ropa interior de barquitos voladora, sería una larga noche para echo y dulce para erza.

* * *

Bueno! yo acá con mi primer one-shot de este perfil milagrosamente no es nalu .w. pues nose una amiga dijo-y si secuestraban a jellal y erza lo salvaba- y pues se me ocurrió todo este problema mental de disfraces y secuestros bla,bla,bla pos nada mas saludos a todos y espero que les guste y si es así dejen un lindo y sexy reviews y si no les gusto pues también xD también consideren este one-shot como compensación por el capitulo tan corto de **Una Bastarda Realidad **ahora si chaito~ los asma si con S! okima x3


End file.
